


A Little Tomorrow

by Les7091



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Future, I'm Bad At Tagging, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les7091/pseuds/Les7091
Summary: A large portal-like hole opening up into thin air, and two beings fell throughA small fish in a robot suitAnd a little girl with brown hair and blue skinIt started out as just a normal day, but Megamind and Roxanne's lives would be changed forever





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I've been spelling Roxanne's last name wrong this whole time. My sister and her husband have the same last name, so I'm used to spelling it that way. I'm too lazy to go through and change it though. Sorry  
ヽ（´ー｀）┌  
Also, the idea for this fic came from a writer on ff.net called Silvermags.  
Their story is called Awkward and I got permission from them to use the idea. I don't think they're here on AO3, so please hop over to ff.net to read that story.

It started out as a normal day.

Megamind was executing another great plan to take over the city, Roxanne was kidnapped in the process, and Minion was simply doing as his boss told him.

It went wrong, however, when Megamind pushed a button to power up his machine (he had to do it before calling Metro Man because Minion had a habit of not letting them warm up beforehand) It whirred for a moment before it made a loud clanking sound and powered down again."

Minion! What was that?!" Megamind demanded

"Um... I don't know Sir" Minion rushed over to look at part of the machine while Megamind face palmed "Sir it looks like the cooling mechanism is out of antifreeze" 

"What?! I told you to add more!" 

"No, Sir, you told me _you_ would add more" 

Roxane just had to laugh a little.

"Well, Megamind, it sounds like you made a mistake" She cockily told him. He glared at her and came closer, getting all up in her personal space, as always. She'd never admit it, but she kind of liked it.

"Miss Ritchie, I don't make mistakes" 

Before Roxanne could come up with a clever response, they were all surprised by another loud whirr that wasn't the machine. It was instead a large portal-like hole opening up into thin air. A moment later, two small beings fell through, one on top of the other.

The one on the bottom was a little fish 

In a robot suit... Like the one Megamind made for Minion when they were young.

The other on top was a little girl about six years old

With brown hair

Wearing a black t shirt with a blue lightning bolt on it

With blue skin and a large head

Megamind was sure his eyes tripled in size as he watched the two struggle to stand and then look in horror as the portal hole closed above them.

"I told you not to touch anything!" The girl shouted.

"I didn't! Maybe you touched something by mistake" the fish sassed back.

"Kick, I don't make mistakes" 

Megamind and Roxanne shared a glance before looking back to the children.

"Do to!" 

"Do not!" 

"Do to!" 

"Do not!" 

"If I may interrupt your argument" Megamind finally decided to say something. 

"Daddy, I swear I didn't mean to!" The girl said. Being called daddy gave Megamind a start. His heart fluttered and he almost cried.

She finally looked at him and he saw she not only had his blue skin, but also his bright green eyes. She was beautiful.

"Yeah, uncle Mind, it was a accident!" The little fish added. Megamind couldn't help but to glance over at Minion, who was also rendered wide eyed and speechless.

"Um... I- I believe you, but... I'm not really your father" Megamind told her gently, his voice shaking.

The children finally realized they were not in as quite a familiar environment as they thought and began to look around the room.

"I think we're in the past...we messed up, Kick. We messed up big time" the girl said.

"You messed up" he muttered back at her.

"Can you two tell me where you came from?" Megamind asked them quickly, sensing another argument.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-" 

"That's not what I meant!" Megamind quickly cut her off and couldn't help but roll his eyes. These children! "little smartass" he murmured.

"It's not nice to call someone a smartass" She crossed her arms at him, making him want to throttle her.

"You shouldn't even be saying ass!" 

"I'm _allowed_ to say ass!" 

"And who told you that?" 

She hesitated for a long moment before answering.

"My daddy" 

"Well I'm saying you can't say it" 

"That's not how it works!" 

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't!" 

"Yes, it is" 

"No it isn't!"

"Okay, can I get untied now?!" Roxanne realized now that Megamind was too much of a child himself to handle actual children.

Minion shook himself out of it enough to untie Miss Ritchie, before going back to staring at the small fish.

"No more arguing. I want answers" She told the two- three children in the room. 

"Sorry aunt Roxanne" 

"Shh! I don't think they know yet!" 

Megamind and Roxanne both gasped.

It was obvious who the little girl's father was, but once he said that, it became obvious who her mother was as well.

Her short brown hair, freckles... Attitude. If not for her skin color, she would be a carbon copy of the woman

"Sorry... This isn't how you were supposed to find out"


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody really knew how to react. 

Slowly, Roxanne inched towards the little girl before squatting down to her level.

"Can I... Can I hug you?" she hesitantly asked. 

"Of course, Mama" the girl said before basically throwing herself into her arms. Roxanne immediately started crying. Hard.

They just stayed wrapped around each other on the floor while Megamind tried to fight his own tears.

He actually did it? He told her how he felt?

He heard more crying behind him, and looked to see Minion holding his own future child and crying.

"Megamind" He turned back towards Roxanne and found her looking at him, tears still falling "She... She's beautiful" 

"That's what you said when I was born" the girl told them with a grin.

"You remember that?" Megamind asked her.

"Well yeah" 

Now Megamind had to cry too. She was so smart; all he ever wanted in life, besides Roxanne.

Suddenly they heard the loud whirring sound again, and another hole opened up.

"Minerva Mind you are in so much trouble!" Another Megamind stepped through the hole, but he was dressed in all white. He looked like some kind of super hero! What the hell was going on in the future?

Future Megamind noticed himself, Roxanne, and Minion in the room.

"Oh, um... Hey. I- I hope they didn't cause too much trouble" 

"Daddy!" The girl, Minerva, rushed over to her real father and hugged him around the legs.

"What were you thinking? You could have been hurt!" he turned to look at the tiny fish that was hesitantly approaching him "And Kick, you're supposed to help her stay _out_ of trouble" 

"It was an accident!" they both said at the same time

"Oh it's always an accident with you two" The future Megamind rubbed his fingers against his temples.

"We need to get back home before your mother-"

"Megs, did you find them?" They heard through the portal, which had stayed open this time.

"Yes, stay there!" Future Megamind insisted.

"Absolutely not. Regardless of what you may think, I'm not _totally_ helpless" 

Roxanne let out a low groan as she watched an older version of herself step through the hole, using one hand on the border to hold herself steady, and the other hand... Supporting her swollen belly.

Future Megamind rushed over to help her, but she smacked his hands away.

"I'm fine!" She snapped. When she was fully through, she noticed the others.

"Oh... Hi" she said

Megamind and Roxanne had just stayed standing there, unsure what to think or do.

This was there future... Together, with a baby

Two babies.

"Minnie, you scared me half to death! Do you remember what the doctor told me?" Future Roxanne resumed the scolding of their daughter.

"Don't stress out mama and the baby" she repeated, staring down at the floor. 

"That's right. And how do you think I felt when you two went missing?" 

"... Stressed" she muttered.

"I know it was an accident, baby, but you have to be more careful" She made a move to pick up her daughter before Megs quickly swept her away, into his own arms.

"No heavy lifting!" 

"She's only like forty pounds!" 

"Too many!" Megs realized they definitely needed to leave, as Roxanne was supposed to be in bed. He turned to his past self, and had to smile a little at his old getup.

"We need to head back now" he told himself.

"Now?! But I have questions! When? How?" Roxanne was frantic.

Before Megs could say something, Roxanne's future self stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll work out fine. I was pretty surprised too, but... Don't try to force anything" She told herself gently.

"She's right. I know this may have made you both a bit... Anxious, but don't try to rush or force anything. It'll happen eventually. Trust me, we're all too stubborn and determined for it not to happen" 

Roxanne only nodded before looking over to her Megamind, who was already staring at her from across the room. For once, he didn't look away. Instead he blushed and smiled a little at her. 

"Sir! Sir is he there!?" They all jumped at the loud screeching of the future Minion, still on the other side of the portal.

"Yes, Minion. He's here, he's fine. We're coming back" Megs told him. Minion's dome peeked through the portal anyway, just to be sure. He made eye contact with his son and went from worried to angry.

"Kick! What were you two thinking?!" He called out.

"I'm sorry daddy" 

"Come on" Megs gestured for Kick to come closer before he picked him up and passed him over to his father through the portal "You too, Minnie" he then gestured to his daughter.

"But wait..." She wiggled her finger, beckoning him to lean down to her level. He did so and she whispered into his ear. He just had to smile at her.

"Yes, honey, that's fine" While Megs helped his wife back though the hole, Minerva smiled and rushed over to Megamind, hugging him tight around his legs. He didn't know how to react, he just placed a hand on her head. When she was done, she went back to Roxanne, who squatted down to hug her.

Again, their eyes met over the head of their future daughter.

Minerva stepped away from Roxanne, returned to her father, and waved goodbye to everybody in the room. 

Megs smiled at them 

"Remember don't rush or force anything" was the last thing he said before he stepped through the portal and it closed.


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't know what to do next. For a long time, they all just stood there, processing what happened. 

"Um... Can I go home now?" Roxanne asked in a small, broken voice. Megamind wished he knew how to comfort her.

"Of course.... Right this way" he told her, leading her to the garage. She had never left the lair like this before.

"I'm sorry about what happened today" Megamind said after the silence in the car became too much for him to bear. 

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't open the portal" She replied. She wanted to just go to sleep and pretend it was all a dream. She hadn't even fully convinced herself that what she felt for Megamind was as little as a crush and now she had proof that she loved him. Or at least she would in the future.

"I know, I just don't want you to think I'm going to... Try anything" Megamind muttered. He was more exhausted than he had ever been in his life. Emotions just drained him of all energy.

"I know. I would never think that of you" The rest of the drive to her apartment was silent, both of them still trying to process what happened.

Megamind pulled up to the curb in front of her building and unlocked the doors.

"G-goodbye" he said when Roxanne opened the door. She climbed out and he expected her to slam the door and rush inside, but she didn't. She just stood there with the door open for a long pause.

"Roxanne?" 

"Do you want to... Come have some coffee? Or something?" She blurted out, not even bending down to look into the car.

"Miss Ritchie, you don't have to-" 

"I've just got some questions" her voice shook, telling how nervous she felt. 

"Oh... Okay. Let me just move the car" Roxanne breathed out a quiet 'okay' and shut the door before waiting by the front doors. When Megamind joined her, he switched on his disguise watch, which she was surprised by, but didn't question. Of course he had something like that.

The silence was going to kill Megamind. He was sure of it. It was so heavy he felt he couldn't breathe. But he said nothing as Roxanne silently prepared coffee.

"So... Minion" She finally said after they got situated at the kitchen table "who do you think he... I mean can he reproduce with just any fish? Surely he can't with a human, like..." She almost said 'like you' but she stopped herself.

"Oh, no. Actually Minion's specie and my own have a highly mutualistic relationship."

"And what does that mean?" "Well his specie exists to assist mine and mine to his. So each member of my specie has one of minion's and when one has a baby, their 'minion' has one as well" Megamind tries to explain, but he knows there is nothing on earth like them to provide a comparison. 

"But how?" 

"Sometimes they'd reproduce with each other, but it was not uncommon for them to asexually reproduce with themselves. From what little I saw, Kick looked very much like Minion did at that age" 

"That's really cool" Roxanne just had to admit it was pretty amazing "And what about you? Did you know before today that you could... You know. With a human?" 

"Um, well..." Megamind's cheeks and ears flushed purple "My people were mostly demi sexual. So we don't even... We don't really even develop sexual attraction until there is an emotional connection. And reproduction is nearly impossible if the connection isn't there" He was basically admitting he was head over heels in love with her.

"That's beautiful" Their eyes met again for what seemed like the millionth time today, but, as always, Roxanne was still shocked by how startlingly beautiful Megamind's eyes were. 

She was glad their daughter had his eyes, as her bright blues would clash with her skin tone

"What are we going to do?" Megamind suddenly blurted out.

"About... Us?" 

"Yes. I know we need to listen and not rush, but I still don't understand what we're doing. Do we just go on about our business as if nothing happened?" He badly didn't want to do that, but if it was what Roxanne wanted, he'd do it.

"I think we should kiss" 

Roxanne did not mean to say that out loud! 

"What?!" 

"I mean..." Well she already said it, might as well elaborate "We kiss and see how it feels. If it's awkward, we need to just wait a while and maybe try to know each other better, I guess. If it's good... We just go from there. It's not forcing anything if we just naturally feel something" Roxanne bit her lip in an attempt to make her mouth stop moving.

"Are you serious?" Megamind asked, bug eyed and totally confused "You want _me_ to kiss _you_?" 

"Well if it sounds so terrible, then no!" As if Roxanne wasn't embarrassed enough!

"I didn't mean it that way! I meant... kissing you has been one of my only two life goals" He admitted. Roxanne blushed, and then had to ask,

"What's the second one?" 

"Well it recently changed" 

"To?" 

"Our daughter" He told her in a shaky voice.

Suddenly Roxanne jumped out of her seat and Megamind was terrified he said something wrong. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up as well.

Before he could figure out what was happening, her lips were pressed against his.

It started out gentle and hesitant, but their experiment was successful and gave them their answer.

They most definitely felt something. A lot of something.

It came as no surprise to Minion, or either of them, that that was the night they made their daughter. They just couldn't wait to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty much the end. I may add a bonus chapter, from the POV of the future. If you'd like that, let me know. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Fun fact: the title of this story is from a quote I found.  
"It's amazing how a little tomorrow can make up for a whole lot of yesterday."

**Author's Note:**

> So the line "I'm allowed to say ass!" Comes from a YouTuber I like, her name is Claire Sophia. In one video, her younger sister says ass and when Claire gives her a look about it, she gets super defensive and loudly says "I'm ALLOWED to say ASS" It's so funny, you should check out her channel.  
Also, please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.


End file.
